BNHA Shipping One-Shots
by MarauderL389
Summary: Some shipping one-shots from the all-star cast of My Hero Academia! (Will start accepting other ships after I'm done with my original list.) (Rating may change later.)
1. Regaining His Sparkle

Regaining His Sparkle

Aoyama was smiling, but his boyfriend knew his sparkles were a little more dull than usual.

Hanta loved watching Yuga. His boyfriend's mannerisms and over-confidence were so eye-catching, it was hard not to watch him. Hanta thought it was adorable and charming, even if a little unbearable at times. He really enjoyed watching Aoyama most on his best days, when his smile was so full and happy and _bright_ that Hanta wondered if he ever felt negative emotions. However, after watching him and laughing with him for most of the school year, Hanta knew when Aoyama was having a bad day. As if everything about him had become...a little less Aoyama. His own smile faltered as he looked at Aoyama's eyes.

They were sparkling, of course, but there was also a glint that Hanta had become familiar with whenever Aoyama was having a bad day. Self-doubt. Aoyama was putting up a very convincing facade, but not convincing enough to fool his boyfriend. Hanta made a mental note to himself as he also continued smiling and laughing along with his friends. Laughing at Kaminari's joke (something about an electric attraction), Hanta made the note to go directly to Aoyama's dorm after classes had finished for the day.

Yuga excused himself to go to the bathroom (with a quick glittering pose) during his English class, failing to note Sero's worried eyes trailing after him as he left the classroom. Yuga made his way to the bathroom quickly, making sure to keep smiling as if nothing was wrong. He didn't stop until he entered the bathroom and found it as empty. That's when he let himself droop, shoulders dropping and mouth shutting in a thin line. He breathed with a shudder before locking himself in one of the stalls.

That's when he broke down completely. Yuga didn't cry, not wanting to go back with red eyes. But he did sit on the toilet, shaking and pulling himself into as much of a ball as he could. He had had a good day until lunch, when he heard somebody mention the training camp incident. At first he didn't even notice he was thinking about it until Uraraka asked him if he was alright at the beginning of English. He hadn't even noticed he wasn't smiling until she mentioned it. He brushed it off.

"A hero like moi must always be prepared to act serious when needed. I was training, mon amie~ "

He knew that excuse always worked on days like these, when he doubted himself and his abilities. When he felt like he would be a useless hero. When he felt he would never have a good enough quirk to even BECOME a hero, even if he had somehow managed to get into the hero course. That's why he couldn't stop shaking, because how could he become a hero when he was too afraid to help anybody?

Thoughts kept invading him, chastising him in his own voice, telling him how useless he was at the training camp and how he would be the worst hero when he graduated (if he graduated). But even as these thoughts kept pulling him into himself, he knew he couldn't keep listening to them. At least, not where he was. Aoyama had to start breathing and relaxing, letting himself stretch back out so at least he could fix himself before he went back to class. Before he could go back to class and then leave to go to his dorm when it finished, so he could keep listening. So he did. Counting sparkles always helped, so that's what he did. Counted and breathed with every sparkle he noticed coming out of his navel until he knew he would be able to fake it until the end of the day.

FInally leaving the stall, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked a bit shaken (uselesscoward), but he turned on the faucet, letting the cold water cool him down before finally looking back up and seeing his smile. It would do. Nobody would notice.

Hanta walked with his friends to the dorms, keeping in mind that Aoyama had left to his dorm faster than usual. Once they all arrived, they separated to go to their separate dorms (or to their partners' rooms). Mina heading with Kaminari to play video games in his room and Jirou going to Yaoyorozu's room to "study". Hanta rolled his eyes before promptly heading to Aoyama's room. He already knew the way by heart and could probably get there blind-folded. He laughed a bit, remembering how he could've used a blindfold before entering Aoyama's room the first time his boyfriend invited him in.

Finally getting there, he stepped in front of the door, knocking softly. "Yuga?", he asked letting his smile slip a little. "Can I come in?" Hanta didn't hear any response but went inside anyway, surprised to see the room dark. Closing the door behind him, he noticed how, even though it was dark, everything seemed to have a light glittering sheen anyway. He loved how bright it was, but now, with the darkness, it felt slightly ominous. Taking a few steps in, Hanta sighed sadly, noticing the mirror covered up and the Aoyama-shaped lump under the bed's sequin blankets. Bringing back his smile, he sat down on the edge of the bed, playing with the tape at the elbows (or where his elbows should be) of his arms.

"Hey Yuga! You couldn't stop twinkling today, as usual, huh?", Hanta laughed, knowing it was a long stretch at a pun about his boyfriend's hero's name. Aoyama just seemed to curl in tighter in reaction, though. Hanta felt himself frown. "Can I...get under the cover with you?", he asked, putting his hand on what he assumed was Aoyama's head. He felt a small nod under his hand, enough invitation to let him under. He got off the bed and slowly got under the covers, making sure to cover both of them completely again before hugging Aoyama.

Yuga felt himself being pulled into a spooning position. He relaxed his curled position a bit, pushing into the warmth of Sero's body. He felt Sero's arms, wrap around him slowly and relaxed even more. He felt safe. Safe and comfortable under his covers and not so useless in Sero's arms. He felt the younger boy's breath on his hair as he spoke. "What's wrong?" Yuga didn't answer immediately, only curling in on himself again, hugging himself as much as Sero was. Sero didn't want to pressure him, so he just pulled Yuga closer, arms staying loose enough in case Yuga wanted to pull away. He didn't, so they stayed unmoving under the covers until Yuga spoke up.

"Hanta...do you...think I'm a coward?", Yuga asked gently, squeezing his arms to keep himself from shaking again. Sero seemed startled by the question, and Yuga was afraid of what he might say, that he might agree. But he didn't. "Yuga...why would I ever think that?", he asked back. Then, realization. "Do you think that?" Yuga responded by trembling. "Oh Yuga…", Sero sighed, pulling him as close as possible. "How could you be a coward when you've already faced villains a bunch and succeeded?", Sero said softly, nuzzling into his boyfriend's blond hair.

Yuga felt himself tense up and then laugh. A harsh laugh. "Succeed? Mon cher, didn't you see me during the training camp? Probably not. I was hiding. How could I be a successful hero that people look up to if I can't even fight?". Yuga felt himself about to begin a rant and stopped.

Hanta sighed when he heard that. "Yuga, I wasn't there when they got Bakugo, but I heard they had Tokoyami too. The villains almost got two students, but I heard you were there, Yuga. You saved Tokoyami. That was super cool and brave, especially since it was the League again.", Hanta spoke, hoping the words would reach Yuga. He even felt him relax into a more loose position. "But I hid...I could've helped more if I hadn't hidden...heroes aren't afraid, heroes don't hide. Cowards do.", Aoyama said, the tremor obvious in his voice. Now he was crying.

Hanta held him tighter, if that was even possible. "All heroes are afraid. What makes them brave heroes is fighting even when they're afraid, which is what you did." Hanta wiped Aoyama's tears away. "You were a brave hero and helped. Even though you were afraid, even though you could've gotten hurt, you helped save somebody. If that isn't brave, then I don't have tape coming out of my elbows." He smiled when he finished talking, feeling Yuga chuckle against him, finally relaxing completely.

"I guess that was kind of brave... ", Aoyama started laughing a little louder, before he finally turned to face Hanta, pulling him close against him. "Thank you, mon cher." Aoyama said before leaning his face up a bit to kiss Hanta. Hanta smiled, meeting Yuga half way and holding him close. Their lips pressed warmly together before separating. Hanta stared at Yuga lovingly, recognizing his regular sparkle returning to his eyes. Yuga looked back and chuckled loftily, kissing Hanta's nose. "Thank you." He curled himself a little to be able to lay his head against Hanta's chest. Hanta adjusted to make him more comfortable before he finally closed his eyes, still smiling as he felt Yuga's breaths even out. They both dozed off, comfortable and reassured in each others' warmth under the safety of the blanket.


	2. Under Covers

Under Covers

Shouta quietly drummed his fingers on the sleek table, waiting for Nedzu to finish his latest lecture on the continuously increasing security of the school. It wasn't that it was unsafe. No, the pro heroes were very capable of defending the school and their students. It was just that, lately, the villains, (specifically the League of Villains), were finding more ways to get into the school. Whether it be by informants on the inside letting them in or just blasting through the new reinforced security with brute force.

This was a real nuisance to Shouta at this point. He tried paying attention, but it was mostly the same old thing Nedzu always said. "Keep a closer watch on the students...report any suspicious behavior...blah blah blah." Usually Shouta would pay more attention, but it was all basics. Nothing he wasn't already doing. The only thing it was doing was stressing him out. What if he couldn't protect his students?

Shouta debated this internally. He knew he was just as capable as the other heroes, and so were his students. But they were reckless. He was always stressed about them, trying to teach and train them while protecting them and basically raising them at this point. He wouldn't admit it out right, but he really cared for his students. Shouta loved each and every one as if they were his own kids, though some were quite troublesome. But with that love came the stress and weakness that always plagued him. He was a good teacher, but he wasn't an experienced parent. And he felt like one with this class.

But he wasn't prepared. Not to take on the role of a worried parent. He just wanted to keep them safe, to teach them how to be the heroes they always dreamed of...but there was always some obstacle. He could barely handle it anymore, trying to protect them. Shouta knew he was strong, but the USJ incident had left him weaker, and if he continued getting weak...who would protect his children? He didn't know he was shaking until he felt two hands grab his own.

Shouta hadn't even realized he had put his hands under the table. He felt a slightly calloused, warm hand on his left and a softer one on his right. They were trying to keep him stable, and he appreciated it. He squeezed them and tried to zone back into Nedzu's lecture, though it was almost done.

Yagi was sitting on Aizawa's left side during the meeting with the other heroes and Nedzu about security. He had already discussed most of it with Nedzu beforehand, so he was mostly zoning out. He thought about how to help Midoriya train to make his legs to be as strong, if not stronger, than his arms. Maybe he could set something up on one of the training grounds when it's not being used? Yeah, he could hold training sessions after school. Any of the students were invited to come. He could help give them tips with the new book he got!

There was already so much he had in mind for both Midoriya and the others. Though some of the ideas were already in play, like pairing Midoriya and Iida for joint-training. He also thought he could pair Ashido and Kaminari to see if they could both practice and study together. They would work really well together, too...maybe he could start an exercise that forces the class to work together with different students? It would certainly help them against the villains. And it would help them form bonds to work together in the future.

Yagi kept thinking about how he could help train his students when Hizashi motioned to him under the table. Hizashi kept bending his index fingers on each hand. AA. Anxiety attack. Yagi quickly looked back up to Aizawa next to him, who seemed to be trying to hide his hyperventilating and trembling. Understanding, he put his own hands under the table and grabbed Aizawa's left hand gently. He squeezed it a bit, starting to rub circles into Aizawa's shaking fist.

Hizashi wasn't paying attention to Nedzu either. Instead, he was thinking about his classes and his radio show. He was thinking maybe he could have one of his boyfriends as a guest star, maybe even Nedzu. It could help bring positive attention to the heroes and the school. Maybe if they spoke about their plan for increased security, it would settle everything. The civilians' minds would be put at peace and the heroes could have a little peace themselves if they played a bit or a game right after.

That's what Hizashi was thinking about when he noticed Aizawa. Of course, he wasn't too deep in his thoughts, but even somebody who was completely daydreaming could see that Aizawa was starting to panic. Though he didn't show any clear emotions, Hizashi knew Aizawa. He knew he hid his hands whenever he was nervous or on the verge of breaking down. He looked for his hands, knowing where they would be. His suspicions were right. Aizawa had his hands under the table, and he himself was shaking. It was barely noticeable. You wouldn't know if you hadn't been looking for it. Hizashi pushed his glasses up, trying to hide his own worry now. Trying to be as subtle as possible, he put his own hands under the table and started shaking them to get Toshinori's attention. Luckily, he noticed quickly. Hizashi made the signal that told Toshinori that Aizawa was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

Thinking simultaneously quick, they both reached their hands to Aizawa's to try and ground him. He looked back at them, subtly startled. Hizashi noticed the look in his eyes and looked back to Toshinori, who nodded slightly.

"Excuuuuse me, Nedzu! I need to take Shouta home. He's not feeling too freeesh.", Hizashi said, leaning back in his chair and wrapping an arm protectively around Aizawa. Toshinori put a his hand on Aizawa's left arm. "Yes, we noticed Aizawa might be feeling a little overwhelmed and we were wondering if it would be alright to take him home.", Toshinori asked, squeezing Aizawa's arm a bit. Before Nedzu had even finished nodding, Hizashi and Toshinori had led Aizawa out the door, already heading in the direction of the teacher's dorms.

Shouta did not expect to be suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and out of the meeting itself. However, once he realized what was going on, he was already sitting on his bed. "…" He quietly looked over to the bedroom doorway. Toshinori was standing there, worriedly looking at Shouta. Shouta also heard muffled sounds coming from the living room.

Before he could ask, Toshinori approached the bed slowly until he sat down on the edge. "We thought you might have been on the verge of a panic attack at the meeting, so we brought you to your room. Is this ok?", Toshinori said softly. Shouta loved him. He nodded and pulled the sheets over himself, curling under their warmth. He felt himself still shaking from the his thoughts during the meeting. They were coming back, as well: the worries that he wouldn't be able to protect his own students from another villain attack. That he would only be able to fend them off for a bit before they ki-

He felt another blanket get tossed on top of the one he was already under, along with two warm forms lying on each of his sides.

Yagi watched Aizawa hide himself under the sheets, probably still thinking about whatever had shaken him up during the meeting. He frowned to himself, hoping Hizashi would hurry up. He was worried about Aizawa, knowing he could get overwhelmed during trying times. Yagi respected the strong front that Aizawa put up to keep others at ease, making it look as if the problem was an easy fix, but he knew that sometimes it could eat him up to the point of self-destruction. Only once did Aizawa get that bad, but after that, Yagi and Hizashi did their best to make him feel better.

Considering the situation, Yagi debated turning into "All Might", if only to be able to hold both his boyfriends in his arms. He wanted to hold them close and love and cherish them, but he knew Hizashi wouldn't be able to stay still and Aizawa would fall asleep in his arms. He chuckled quietly to himself. He loved them both so much and wanted to make sure they were always happy, but that wasn't really possible in this world. Though he would always try his hardest to protect the both of them, whether it be from actual villains or themselves. Right when he decided he would lie down next to Shouta, Hizashi walked in carrying another blanket, the warmest one they had (based on a vote made by all three of them a couple of months ago).

Smiling, he stood up to take the blanket, hugging and kissing Hizashi before throwing the blanket as softly as he could onto Shouta. He plopped down on his left side, making sure not to actually fall on him. Yagi felt Hizashi lie down on Shouta's other side. They were a big pile, almost like an odd sandwich. Yagi chuckled to himself and put an arm around Aizawa's waist, trying to comfort him but not wanting to invade his space.

Hizashi put his own arm near the top of Shouta's head, appearing as if he was gonna pet him. Which he kind of wanted to do, but he refrained himself, instead being satisfied with just the feeling of being able to be near Shouta and Yagi. However, he wasn't just going to stay lying next to Shouta. He wanted to help him if he could.

"Shouta…?", Hizashi began softly, very unlike himself. He felt the figure beneath the blankets shift, as if turning towards the voice. Hizashi hummed, thinking about what to do to help Shouta. However, when Yagi started humming too, he got an idea. He gestured towards Yagi to continue humming while he began talking. "You know, we're strong pro heroes. The top! I mean, Toshi is even Number 1.", Hizashi said, getting a small, playful shove from Yagi, who was smiling at him despite it. "You're a top hero, too… We can take care of them. Nedzu knows what he's doing and so do we!" Hizashi paused. "We can keep them safe, Shouta. The students won't get hurt under our watch. Not like before.", he continued, scooting a little closer to Shouta.

Shouta uncurled himself, feeling himself calming down, even if just a little. 'I forgot how keen and perceptive he is...it's like he can read my mind.' Shouta let himself smile a little. 'That loud goof.'

Hizashi felt the movement and smiled. "Why don't you tell me about those kids' progress, eh? Have they been doing well?", he asked, urging Shouta to think about the positive things about the students. Yagi's humming helped, too, providing a constant, soft vibration.

He waited for a bit before seeing Shouta's head stick out from under the blankets. Smiling and hugging both Yagi and Shouta closer, Hizashi continued to wait for the answer.

Shouta loved them both so much. As he started to talk about his students and their amazingly developing quirks, he felt most of his anxiety about their safety start to waver before disappearing. With the heat of the two blankets and the two bodies next to him, he barely even noticed he was beginning to fall asleep before it was too late. Yagi's humming and Hizashi's head-stroking were so soothing...and his own voice, rumbling...made for a comfortable and warm environment. 'Safe', Shouta thought, before falling asleep completely.

Yagi stopped humming and smiled at Hizashi. Hizashi smiled back, and they quickly shared a kiss. Then he snuggled down next to Shouta, kissing the top of his head before also dozing off.

Hizashi looked and smiled at both his boyfriends. He was so happy and was even happier that THEY were happy. (Cheesy, he knows). He laughed, making them stir, and then hugged them tight to him. He would love and protect them for as long as he lived, and with that in mind, he slept too, content in the warmth and protection he received and projected.


End file.
